When faith strucks
by LinnHolthe
Summary: College changed everything for Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

They meet for the first time.

First day of college. Clarke was excited and nervous at the same time. Finally getting out of high school and all the drama that went with it. She was sure, this was going to be a good year.

She thought about Finn, the boy she had left behind, well he actually broke up with her, something about starting fresh whenn going to college. Or more like, wants to meet new girls and party.

It stung a little when she thought about him, he had gotten into the same college as her NYU, but she never got a confirmation about wether or not he was going to go there.

She was standing outside the school when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." It was Raven, her best friend. They had planned college for so long, and both wanted to go to NYU, so when they both got accepted to the same school there was nothing but joy.

Clarke smiled. "Hey, where have you been? I've waited for like 30 minutes already."

Raved shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I'm new here. Found this great coffee shop down the street, forgot the time I guess. There's so much to see."

"I know, it's amazing. I promise you, this will be the best year ever.!"

Both girls laughed. Clarke took Raven's hand and guided her inside.

"Come on, lets find our room, I'm dying to unpack."

They ran inside, found their room and started settling in.

"You know, this is pretty amazing." Raven said.

"I know. Ohh and by the way, I know this is the first day, but I heard some guys talking about a party tonight."

Raved gave Clarke a tired look. "Ugh. I don't know, I'm tired today."

"Yeah well, we should get out there, make some friends."

"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Raved asked quirking her eyebrow.

Clarke tossed a pillow at her and laughed. "Because I'd rather not get tired of your ass too soon."

"Haha! You could never get tired of me." Raved said.

"True story." Clarke replied. Then she laid herself down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "But seriously, I wanna go. It will be good for us. We will get dolled up, meet some guys purhaps?"

"You wanna meet boys?" Raven said. "I thought you wanted to wait after Finn?"

"Stupid Finn." Clarked mumbled. "I'm not looking for anything serious. I just wanna have a good time." She said.

"Fine." Raved complained.

In an apartment downtown Octavia was bugging the crap out of Lexa, and now she was getting pretty tired of it.

"Seriously, can you just leave me alone already?"

"Never." Octavia said. "Look, you've been a mess this last year, with the whole girlfriend dumping and all.."

"I didn't get dumped." Lexa was quick to reply.

"Really?" Octavia said and laughed.

"She moved away remember? That's not to same thing as being dumped."

Octavia giving her a dumb smile. "Yeah it's the same thing. Doesn't matter what happened. She dumped you. And now I think it's time for you to stop being so miserable, you're grumpy and it's affecting all of us."

"All of us? Who is all of us?" Lexa replied.

"Fine, it's affecting me the most. I'm your room mate and I say it's about time you found someone new."

Lexa was about to say something, but Octavia held her hand up to Lexa's face. "If not for something serious, then at least just to have som fun. Everyone needs a rebound. Even tho you should have had yours a little while back."

Lexa shook her head. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Besides, you know I'm not the one night stand type."

Octavia was getting tired of this. "I know you are working tonight, but after work I expect you to show up at Lincoln's party. That's not a question young lady, that's an order."

Lexa huffed. "Maybe."

"No, not maybe. Bring your make up and a change of clothes to work, and I will see you there right?" Octavia looked at her. Lexa decided it would just be easier to just say yes, and bail early on the party.

"Sure, I'll go. But just because you desperatly want me to."

Octavia smiled. "That's good enough reason for me." Satisfied with herself to put on some shoes and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go buy some beer, you go to work, we will talk later."

Before Lexa could say alright she was halfway out the door.

Lexa looked at her phone. It was almost time for work, so she got up and left for work.

Back at her room Clarke had waited for Raven to get back for some time now. Raven had gotten a text, but didn't want to say who it was from. Shortly after she had left, telling Clarke she just needed some air. Well it had been 40 minutes now, how much air did she really need?

Clarke decided she wasn't going to sit alone in her room so she texted Raven telling her about her going out.

After wandering around for some time she saw this cute little coffee shop, and it wasn't too crowded. All the other ones she had seen on her way had been packed with peolpe. She thought maybe this one she could actually get a cup of coffee without having to wait forever. Just as she was about to walk thru the door this brunette pushed passed her breathing "I'm sorry" under her breath. Clarke got annoyed. But didn't think much of it, she found a table almost at the back of the shop, wanting to be alone and not have other people sit at her table. She saw the same woman putting and apron on and walking towards her table.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" The girl said.

Clarke looked at her. Hmm, she was really beautiful, she must get a lot of tip from the guys in this place.

"You were late today?" Clarke said.

"Exscuse me?" The waitress said. A little surprised

"You almost ran me over coming thru the door." Clarke pointed out.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry. Yeah I started my shift 15 minutes ago, but New York traffic doesn't always want me to be on time." She laughed.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh a little too. Oh my god, this girl had the most amazing smile. Clarke looked at her name tag. "So... Lexa, what can you recommend for me?"

Lexa tilted her head. "Well that depends, what are you in the mood for? Are you eating or just grabbing a coffee?"

Clarke hadn't eaten in a while, and decided it would be good to eat a little before going out tonight.

"You know, I think I will have something to eat. But..." Clarke said. Stopping a little. " I'm feeling a little adventurous today, so just bring me whatever you would order and a coffee."

Lexa's face looked like a questionmark. "Alright." She said. And went back inside with her order. She quickly returned with her coffee.

"Her you go." She sat it down

"Thank you." Clarke said. Before Lexa could turn and walk away, Clarke stopped her. "Hey."

Lexa turned around. "Yes?"

Clarke lost her mind a little, forgetting what she was about to say. " Umh... How far from here is NYU?"

"NYU? You go there?" Before Clarke could answer Lexa's manager called on her. She gave Clarke an apologetic look and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's funny how things work out.

It didn't take long before Lexa was back with Clark's food. She sat it down on the table.

"Here, I know it doesn't look like much, but I swear this is my favourite thing to eat."

Clarke looked at her. "A salad?" She said almost disappointed.

Lexa laughed. "I know, but the chef here makes one just for me sometimes, I don't know what he does to it, but it's amazing." Lexa was smiling at Clarke. "Or if you don't want it I could always take it back."

Clarke protested. "No, no. I'll take it. God knows I've have not been eating very healthy lately, I'm sure I've gained 20 pounds over the last couple of days." Clearly joking.

"You look great." Lexa said without missing a beat.

They just kind of looked at each other, smiling for a second or two, before Lexa got it together.

"Well I should go see if any of my other customers need something. Just tell me if you want anything else okay?"

Clarke smiled and just nodded.

Lexa walked to the back of the coffee shop, she felt she needed a couple of minutes to get her shit together. "What it happening." She whispered to herself. She reached down her pocket to look at her phone. Only 1 text, of course it was from Octavia reminding her not to bail tonight. She thought about calling her, to tell her about Clarke, and how beautiful she was. But decided it would be best not to get her best friend worked up about it.

Clarke looked at her watch, she should get going soon if she wants to get ready for tonight. But she seriously didn't want to leave without seeing Lexa one more time. Not knowing why, she just wanted to talk to her a little bit more.

Lexa got out from the back. There were two boys by the register, ready to order. And it was pretty clear they wanted Lexa to take their order. Clarke could see the two of them flirting with her, and why shouldn't they. She was beautiful. Lexa didn't seem interested tho, that made Clarke a little happy. Both boys sat down at the table next to Clarke.

She could her one of them say very clearly that he was going to get Lexa to go out with him, the other boy didn't think he stood a chance, so he bet him 50 bucks she would say no. Clarke waited for Lexa to come their way because she wanted to know what she would say.

Finally she walked over to their table, smiling at Clarke all the way there. That made Clarke feel a little better. She sat completely still, wanting to hear the conversation going on at the next table.

She heard the boy ask Lexa what she was doing tonight. Lexa told him she was going to stay inside studying all night long. He tried to be smooth by asking her if she was interested in giving him her phone number for another time. Maybe he could take her out or something was his exact words. Lexa was very polite, and declined telling him that she already was seeing someone else, and that, that person wouldn't be too happy if she gave away her number. Clarke smiled. At least she wasn't shady like that with her boyfriend she thought. The two boys left after a while, but Clarke didn't want to leave just yet.

Lexa walked over to her. "So, can I get you something else?" She asked.

"You know, that guy just lost 50 bucks because of you." Clarke answered.

"What?" Lexa didn't understand.

Clarke laughed. " The two guys that were flirting with you. Well one bet the other one that he couldn't get you to go out with him."

"Ohh." Lexa looked surprised. "And is it a habbit of yours to listen in on other people's conversations, or was this just a one time type of thing? " Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke looked embarressed. "No that wasn't..." Before she could finish Lexa cut her of. "Don'r worry about it, I was just messing with you."

"Ohh." Clarke relaxed a little.

"Besides. Suits him right for flirting with me when I'm working. I really hate when guys do that, like I can't get away from the situation. I stil have to serve them you know."

Clarke just nodded. "So you have a boyfriend?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked right at her, bent down and whispered in her ear. "I don't really have a boyfriend, it's just something I like to say, so that they'll go away. But don't go saying that out loud, cause they'll come right back."

Clarke laughed, and kept on smiling. She just had Lexa and inch away from her face, so close. And couldn't help but feel good about it. But she decided she wanted to keep playing this game they had started. Clark was sure Lexa was flirting with her, now she just needed to get her game on. Never had she been with a girl, or even thought about it, but damn. No one ever looked like this girl before.

"You're new here aren't you?" Lexa asked.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you see. I have worked here for a year or so now, I think I would remember you."

Oh yeah, she was flirting alright. Okay, so now she just needed to say something flirty back and she'd be all set. But nothing came out. She had no words, didn't know at all what to say. Without thinking things over she just said "My name is Clarke, in case you were wondering. And for the record I don't have boyfriend either."

And just like that she felt like an idiot. Why would she ever say that. Who would ever say that. But Lexa just nodded her head. " Well Clarke, who doesn't have a boyfriend, it's been a pleasure serving you. But sadly my shift ended 20 minutes ago, and I promised my roomie that I would go to a party tonight."

Clarke looked confused. "Your shift ended 20 minutes ago? Why are you still here? Aren't you dying to get home?"

"Sure, but I already missed my first bus, so I thought i might as well just stay here until the next one arrives."

"And here I thought you might have stayed behind because of me."

Lexa didn't have a come back, she wanted to be smooth but couldn't find the right thing to say. "Umh. It's been a pleasure getting to know you Clarke. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Clarke grinned. Actualy she smiled and didn't think she'd ever stop smiling. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

Lexa turned around and walked away. Disappearing into the break room to change her clothes. Clark sat there a couple minutes more then she had to, just incase Lexa came back out. When she didn't Clarke decided it was time to go.

At the same time Lexa had decided it was time to take som chances, having been living under a rock for the last year when it came to dating and girls, she just wanted to have that feeling like she had today. The feeling Clarke gave her for reasons she didn't even understand. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and went back into the shop to give it to Clark, but by the time she got there Clarke had already left, if only she had been a couple of minutes earlier. Beeing angry at herself she just packed the rest of her stuff and headed for Lincoln's house.

When Clark got home, Raven was waiting for her in their room.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to see the city, got a cup of coffee, and just relaxed." Clark couldn't stop smiling and soon enought Raven caught on. "Okay, what's going on, you're acting weird. It's freaking me out."

"What? I can't have a good day?"

"Sure you can. I've seen you have good days, you don't act like this. The last time you acted like this is was beca... ohh my god. Of course, who is he?" Raven got excited.

"It's no one." Clarke wanted to down play it a little. Not knowing how Raven would react to the fact that is was a girl that got her all worked up like this.

"Alright, alright. If you wanna be that way. But I'll get it out of you tonight after a few drinks, just you wait and see. Now get your ass in the shower and get ready."

Clarke just hugged her best friend for no reason what so ever. "You're my best friend, you know that.?"

Raven looked at her. "You're bein weird again. Get in the shower."

And Clark got in the shower. She thought about Lexa. Little did she know, they were attending the same party tonight.

I didn't have time to read it over so there might be some mistakes. English is not my first language so please be kind :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling a moment.

By the time Lexa got to the party it was already getting out of control. "Staying for 1 hour." She thought to herself.

Octavia spotted her and ran over, clearly a little drunk already. "Bestie! There you are, I have been waiting for you." Octavia hugged her friend. Right behind her came Lincoln.

"Hey Lex. Sorry about that, she's had a couple of shots already." He laughed

"Don't worry, I know how she gets." Lexa teased back. "I can count on you taking care of her tonight right?"

Lincoln took Octavia's hand. "Yes you can, I always look after my girl."

"Ooooooor, Octavia can take care of herself." She said.

Lexa just gave Lincoln a look. He knew what it ment.

Octavia dragged Lincoln out on the dancefloor, Lexa passed, and walked over to get herself a drink. That's when she saw her. The girl from earlier today. She almost didn't know what to do with herself. Not feeling really bold yet she decided not to go over to her, and to just play it cool. She got her drink and stepped outside to get her shit together.

Clarke was standing alone now because of course Raven had already started talking to some guy. Raven was a hot girl, so it was always like this when they went out. So it wasn't like this was something new. Clark was just minding her own, when this guy came over to her. He was the typical pretty boy who had no trouble what so ever talking to any girl that he wanted. He had a drink in hand, and Clarke could clearly see that he was targeting her.

"Hi. My name is Josh, I noticed you don't have a drink. So I came over to give you this." He handed it to her.

Not wanting to be rude, Clarke took the drink. But had no intention of drinking it, she had heard enought stories about drugs and what not.

"Thank you, that was nice of you." She smiled to him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sorry, of course. I'm Clarke."

The boy wasted no time telling her what he wanted. Clearly being used to girls wanting him.

"You are really hot Clarke, maybe you would want to.." He didn't get to finish because Clarke was already done with this BS. "Sorry Josh, but I'm just not that into you." Clarke gave him the drink back and walked away.

She walked outside only to see Lexa standing there, talking on the phone and smoking. She thought about going back inside again to avoid this, but decided she wanted to talk to her. Lexa was standing with her back towards Clarke so she couldn't see that Clarke was behind her. Clarke listened in on the phone call, because clearly Lexa was a little upset.

"Yeah, of course I know that. But you also know me! I can't just walk up to a girl and start that kind of conversation."

The person on the other end was answering Lexa back Clarke thought. Hmmm, she was wondering who they were talking about.

"But I didn't think I would ever see her again, okay? Stop it, it's not faith, is very random. No, I'm not going to talk to her, I think I'm just going to head home."

Clarke was amused. Could it be that she was talking about her? She didn't want think that just because they had met earlier today. Lexa finally hung up the phone turned around and looked right into Clarke's eyes.

Clarke was already smiling, but Lexa wasn't. She was getting red, like really red.

"So, you know smoking is really bad for you right?" Clarke said.

"I don't really smoke." Lexa answered. "Only when I need to calm myself down."

Clarke nodded. " Why would you need to calm yourself down?"

Lexa got nervous, put her hand thru her hair. "No reason really." Wow, how could this get any worse Lexa thought. She felt like shit right now, and just wanted to get away from the situation, not from Clarke.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I have this really big test tomorrow. I should study for that." Lexa said.

"You have a test tomorrow? It's saturday tomorrow?" Clarke said.

"Shit." was all Clarke heard from Lexa

Neither knew what to say or do. And during all of this, drunk people went in and out of the house.

Clarke motioned for Lexa to follow her, Lexa did.

"Sit here for a minute, I just can't deal with all the drunks tonight." Clarke said. They sat down on steps on the back of the house. You could hear the music, but it wasn't as intense, also no drunk people.

"Why would you go to a party if drunk people bother you?" Lexa asked confused.

"They don't bother me, It's just annoying when i'm not drunk myself." She laughed.

Lexa nodded.

Without thinking about it Clarke spoke up. "Who was that on the phone with you?" Clarke mentally kicking herself for asking this. but then again she really wanted to know.

"Just a friend."

"You talked about some girl you liked right?" Clarke just decided to go all the way with this conversation.

"You really do listen in on other people don't you?"

"Not all the time, just when it's interesting." Both went silent for a little while.

"I'm a lesbian." Lexa said. "There's this girl that I like."

Clarke laughed. "Okay?"

"I don't know why I just told you that." Lexa was mortified.

"It's okay."

"It's hard knowing sometimes when girls are being flirty or when they are just being friendly. I don't normally flirt with girls alot.."

"Why not you're beautiful. Sorry" Clarke said. Knowing she spoke too soon without thinking things thru.

Lexa blushed. God, could this girl get any more cute, Clarke thought to herself.

Clarke really wanted to say something. Anything really. But her phone rang. It was Raven. "Sorry, I have to take this." Clarke picked up. "Raven. Yeah I'm still here, I'm just outside talking to a new friend." Clarke look at her watch. "I don't know when. I'll come back inside in a bit, okay?"

Then she hung up.

"So we are friends now huh?" Lexa teased.

Clarke gave Lexa the biggest smile. " I hope so." Clarke reached down, took Lexa's phone out of her hands and started typing.

Lexa looked confused. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, we are friend now, so friends have each others numbers right?"

"Of course."

"So here's mine." She gave Lexa her phone back. "I have to go inside, back to my friend. But now that you have my number, you could call, or text if you ever wanna hang out?"

Lexa was a confident girl, she could be funny, smart and charming. But at this very moment she had nothing to give, Clarke was taking the lead in this conversation and basically doing all the flirting for the both of them.

"I will text you later to night so that you will have my number also, then all the pressure won't just be on me."

Clarke nodded. "Alright. It was nice talking to you again Lexa."

"Yeah, same with you Clarke."

Clarke was walking away but turned around just once more. "Lexa?"

Lexa looked up with this stupid smile on her face. "Just in case you were wondering, I was flirting, not being just friendly."

Lexa couldn't say anything else. "Okay."

And with that Clarke left and went back inside.

Lexa sat there alone, smiling like the big dork she was. She picked up her phone, looked at her contacts. Started typing Clarke, opened a text and started typing.

01:12 Here's my number - Lexa


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a mess right now by the way. I just watched the finale of the 100 and I just have so many feels going on. LOL. Man I wish Lexa didn't have to die, she was just the most awesome person.. Anyway, here we go.

Chapter 4

Inside the party Clarke tried finding Raven again, but Raven couldn't be found. She picked up her phone and saw that she had 2 messages. One from Raven where it just said that she was gonna go home with this guy that she met and the other one from Lexa. She didn't have time to be upset with Raven because she was way to excited about Lexa.

Clarke: That was fast, you made it home okay?

Lexa: Not home yet, but getting near. How's your friend?

Clarke: She's an ass. She left me for a booty call.

Lexa smiled to herself.

Lexa: well, that sucks. I'm sorry.

Clarke thought that, that wasn't really something one should answer. But she didn't want to stop the conversation. Feeling bold like always she started typing.

Clark: Can I ask you a question?

Lexa: Sure?

After not having received anything from Clarke yet Lexa sent another one.

Lexa: You are making me nervous right now.

Clarke smiled.

Clarke: When I came outside earlier, you talked to a friend. Was it me that you were talking about? That girl you maybe liked?

Right away she wished she could un send that text. It was too fast too soon to be that bold. They didn't even know anything about one another. And she felt sick.

Lexa: yes

Clarke was over the moon.

Lexa: Don't freak out okay? You're really beautiful and I just thought that I wasn't going to see you again.

Clarke: I'm not freaking out. I'm happy about it. Where are you?

Lexa: Why do you want to know?

Clarke: If you're not too tired, maybe we could talk ?

Lexa: we are talking.

Clarke: yeah, but I ment face to face.

If Lexa wasn't freaked out before, she sure was now. Not that she didn't want to see or talk to Clarke, she just didn't know if she could.

Lexa: I wanna see you, but you make me nervous

Clarke: Why is that a bad thing?

Lexa: Because I'm not myself. I promise you, I'm not like this. I once was a normal girl. lol

Clarke: Where are you? I'll even come to you, we could grab a coffee? I know it's late but this is NY there's always something open :)

Lexa: I know just the place. Meet me at 223 Carvon street. I'll be there in like 10 minutes, okay?

Clare: Sure :)

Lexa almost ran to her apartment, thankfully Octavia wasn't home wondering why she was stressing so much. She picked up her work keys, looked herself in the mirror on the way out and startet walking towards her work. When she got there Clark was already waiting outside.

"You know, when I offered coffee, I ment we could find a place that is already open." She laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm hungry also, besides, my boss doesn't mind. She's really cool."

Lexa went behind the register like she was working. "So, Clarke. What can I get you?"

Clarke thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"How about just a coffee, black?"

"I can fix that."

There was a moment of silence while Lexa fixed them some coffee.

"So how long have you worked here?"

"Feels like forever."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Hmm. It's not that I don't like the job, it's just stressfull. And doesn't pay as much as I would like."

"I can understand that." Lexa gave her the coffee. "Thank you."

They both sat down by a table.

Clarke started talking first. "So tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know, something no one knows maybe?"

Lexa didn't know what to say. Clarke saw that she was struggeling with the question.

"Okay, I'll go first. This is the first time I've been on a date with a girl."

Lexa looked at her. Clarke started back tracking. " I mean. Not like a date, date. I didn't mean that the way I said it. God, I really don't know when to shut up."

Lexa was blushing. "It's okay, I don't mind this being a date actually."

Both took small sips of their coffee.

"I've never felt attracted to another woman before." Clarke said. "There's something about you."

Lexa took a deep breath. " Clarke, you don't even know me. How about we get to know one another first. And then we could see if this is something else. Something other then friendship maybe. No pressure."

Clarke nodded, but couldn't hide her disappointment. Lexa saw this, and wanted to explain. "It's just, I've had my share of straight girls. They tend to like you for 2 months before going back to the straight life. And I'm the one left behind." Lexa looked sad.

"Straight girls or just one straight girl?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa had a sad smile on her face. "Okay, so maybe there was one girl."

Clarke was interested in this. "Tell me about her."

"You don't want to know about that, trust me."

"No, I do. I want to know what happened. But only if you want to tell me."

Lexa thought about it. Took another sip of her coffee. "I fell in love with her, 2 years ago. She was perfect, and I really thought she felt the same way. But she didn't, and that's the end of that story." They both laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there's more to that story, then just that. Don't worry Lexa, one day you'll tell me."

"Maybe I will."

Lexa's phone rang. It was Octavia. She picked it up. "Hey O. No I'm just out with a friend. Yes I have other friends. I don't know how long we will be. I promise I'm safe, you can go ahead and sleep. Yes. I love you too, night."

Clarke looked amused. "She's worried about you, don't get out much do you?" She laughed.

"Shut up." Lexa looked at her phone. "It's really getting late."

It took Clarke by surprise. " Oh. umh, yeah I should go."

They both headed for the door, and outside they figured out they were going different directions. It felt awkward, like the end of a date. Not wanting to drag this out any knowing what to do, Lexa leaned in, trying to give Clarke a goodbye hug. Clarke wasn't excpecting that so they kind of just bumped heads. And it got awkward again.

"I'm gonna go now." Lexa pointed in her direction.

Clarke only nodded. Lexa started walking away but stopped and turned around. "I had a really good time tonight, better then in a while actually, I think you might be the reason for that. Thank you." And she started walking away again.

Clark felt butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't just let this be it for tonight. Not knowing what to do, she just started walking after Lexa. "Lexa wait."

Lexa turned around again. Clarke walked slowly up to her, inches away from her face. " I know what you just said in there, but something inside me is telling me that I can't just let you walk away without doing this."

So she grabbed Lexa's head and slowly went for the kiss, Lexa didn't pull away. The kiss was perfect, it was soft and delicate. Nothing special really, they didn't make out, nothing else happened. Clarke didn't want to push it.

She stepped away from Lexa and looked at her, Lexa still had her eyes closed. Clarke smiled. "Now you can go, I'll text you tomorrow."

And with that Clarke was the one leaving. And Lexa was still standing in the same spot, not knowing what to do, or what the hell just happened. All she knew, was that she couldn't stop smiling, and the feeling she had right now, that was a damn good feeling.


End file.
